Gran Colombian Federation
Overview In 1829, with the independence that had been hard-won by Latin American Revolutionaries such as Simón Bolívar and Jose san Martin, Latin American Nations of the North united under one flag, that of the short-lived Nation of Gran Colombia (Great Colombia). However, within 20 years, the dream of a united South America harbored by Bolivar shattered as Gran Colombia separated into Colombia, Ecuador, Peru, Venezuela and Panama. For over a century and a half, South America was splintered into nations ruled by a variety of Socialist dictators or Authoritarian Military Officers. With the new unison of nations under the new Federation of Gran Colombia (with new members such as Bolivia, Suriname, and Guyana), the nation of Gran Colombia is, rising from the ashes, the revived dream of a peaceful South America that belongs to the peaceful. Formation In 1999, South America was very much what it had been for years. In Brazil and Ecuador, pro-western Republics flourished, albeit with such problems such as the rampant drug trade. Elected in 1998, Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez was instating his plans for the people of Venezuela. In Colombia, a pro-western republic was hobbled by the Drug trade and rebels of the FARC movement. Japanese-born Alberto Fujimori, facing charges of corruption and human rights violations, was struggling to hold onto power. Small struggling democracies eked out a living in Suriname and Guyana. The first step that set off the long line of dominoes that led to the creation of the Federation of Gran Colombia was a coup on the popular but still-unstable regime of President Hugo Chavez in Venezuela. Martyred in the fighting, Chavez was hailed as a hero by the Venezuelans as the people immediately rose up as one against the military that had deposed him. At the same time, President Fujimori of Peru was also forced to resign, pushing South America further into chaos. With the assassination of Colombian President Andrés Pastrana by FARC rebels and Drug Cartels seemed to spell the plunging of South America into Chaos. At that point, just-reelected Brazilian President Fernando Henrique Cardoso chose to act. In December, he rapidly sent aid to each nation. In what can be seen now as a wise move, President Cardoso refrained from sending his own troops, instead delivering weapons to the Colombian army and the Venezuelan people, waiting until popular support was with him before employing Brazilian troops. The Largest and best-equipped army in Latin America, Brazil quickly managed to secure each nation before withdrawing, and President Cardoso's actions garnered him a Nobel Peace Prize in 2000. However, the next generation of leaders in Latin America were all indebted to Brazil, and gradually, the northern nations of South America began to grow closer together while maintaining their own national identities. In 2002, Acting President Alvaro Uribe of Colombia announced he would nominate President Cardoso as his successor, essentially calling for a merger of nations. With the union of Colombia and Brazil into the South American Union, other south American Nations rapidly joined, and by 2004, the South American Union included Guyana, Suriname, Peru, Ecuador, Venezuela and Bolivia as well. In Honor of the original dreams of Simon Bolivar, the Union was renamed the Federation of Gran Colombia. For a time, the South American Union was a rising star. Then came the Economic Crisis. The SAU was particularly hard hit, many sectors falling upwards to 60% in value. As president Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva only brought the Union to further ruin, the opposition party under the Liberal Democrats and leader President Marco Peñalosa de Luca was quickly elected. On his inaugural speech, though, President De Luca outlined a plan for Gran Colombia that was drastically different from that of president Cardoso and President Silva. To massive support, he began to expand the already-large military of Gran Colombia, creating tens of thousands of jobs as he nationalized many areas controlled by foreign companies. The UN perhaps complained, but in Gran Colombia, Jobs were being created, and a profit had returned, so nobody would complain. The enthusiastic claim that a new dawn has eclipsed the new nation of Gran Colombia. To the cautious, though, the light that was at the end of this particular tunnel would most likely be a train... Foreign Relations While formerly having warm relations with nations such as the United States, the West, Britannia and the Taiping Empire, Gran Colombia under President De Luca has seen a chill in relations following the nationalization of many foreign companies, including the 4th largest plant of Taiping Business conglomerate Ganymede. In exchange for popular support, President De Luca has discarded foreign support. Gran Colombia's relations with Britannia are ice-cube frosty. Its relations with The Holy Empire of Taiping is liquid nitrogen frigid. However, while it does not enjoy the favor of "Imperialistic Powers", it also dislikes "The Capitalists who dare exploit the great people of Gran Colombia". Indeed, its main allies are essentially Russia, Zulkavita and several nations such as Nicaragua and Myanmar. Government Gran Colombia is led by a President who is essentially the President of every member nation. However, each nation has its own legislatures whose majority leader, Speaker/Prime Minister and Opposition Leader voice the nation's views in a National Parliament. Its current President, Marco Peñalosa de Luca, enjoys approval ratings that are close to 90%. Military Following the History of Brazil, Gran Colombia is an overbearing military power with a standing army of 1.5 million and far larger reserves, with military service mandatory in many of its member-states. While its military is only average if posed against Britannia or Everett, they are far above any of their peers in South America, a cause of worry for many nations like Taiping, which have favorable trade relations with Argentina and Chile. Category:Organizations